


Rubik's cubes a'rolling

by Mbirnsings71



Series: Non-Despair Peak [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Kokichi has ADHD, M/M, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi-centric, Other, Other people are mentioned but I didn't wanna tag them all, Rubik's Cube, So DRv3 cast is referred to as Class 79, They all go there!! All the DR kids!!, autistic shuichi saihara, kokichi is a gay mess, like Taka and gundham, neurodivergent kokichi oma, neurodivergent shuichi saihara, not really brought up but still, shuichi is baby, that's literally the whole point of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mbirnsings71/pseuds/Mbirnsings71
Summary: Shuichi is a tired detective who's fidgeting is helped by solving Rubik's cubes, always has been always will be.Kokichi Ouma, a boy with a possible crush on said detective, notices this and decides to do something nice for the detective.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi & Yonaga Angie, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Non-Despair Peak [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813813
Comments: 3
Kudos: 238





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IndridOnTheRadio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndridOnTheRadio/gifts).



> Non-Despair AU cause I want them to be soft and happy okay okay. Dedicated to my friend @indridontheradio Cause they let me Ramble about Non-despair Kokichi and Non-despair shuichi to them soooooooooooo Thank you indrid!!I know you're reading this so again thank you for hearing out my Non-despair brain rot!! also this is a whole AU now, called Non-despair Peak (yeah real creative name I know) and it's where I'm putting all my non-despair AU one-shots!! also because this is an AU let me have a little creative liberty with characters!! Also I am american so I do not use Honorifics and say names like Oma Kokichi as Kokichi Oma so again sorry for that! 
> 
> Also I spell Oma as Ouma cause Idk I just feel like it suits him whoops
> 
> AND ALSO DID YOU KNOW IT'S SPELLED RUBIK'S CUBE AND NOT RUBIX CUBE?? MY LIFE HAS BEEN A LIE SO THAT'S WHY IT'S RUBIK'S CUBE IN THIS FIC RJGLJTG
> 
> Enjoy reading this!!

Kokichi Ouma noticed a lot of things. He was a criminal mastermind after all, having to keep his guard up a lot of the time made him very very aware of his surroundings and the people he spent time around, and that applied to all of his classmates now that he was here at Hope’s Peak. 

Luckily, most of his classmates were boring in his eyes and didn’t seem like they would be of any danger to him. Gonta was simple minded and too nice for his own good. Tsumugi kept putting herself down by calling herself plain. Maki was one of the few that could actually murder him, but he was a hard person to catch and kill. It was the usual and to him, they were boring. 

One thing that never got boring to the criminal though, was the click-clacking of Rubik’s cube pieces moving, cause that usually meant his favorite detective was around.

Shuichi Saihara, one of the two ultimate detectives at this academy, was undoubtedly one of the few students Kokichi kept an eye on. First off, the detective just sparked his interest, with all the fidgeting he does and almost always having a Rubik’s cube in hand to mess with, and second off the detective actually tried to get to know him, and Kokichi had to admit he was curious why the detective wanted to do that in the first place.

It also didn’t help their first meeting was him running from Maki’s dorm after doing a simple petty theft to see what he could get away with at Hope’s peak and just oh so happening to bump into the shy detective.

So to say he pays more attention to the detective than the others is a little bit of an understatement. 

\---------------------

He definitely pays more attention to Shuichi Saihara than he himself would like to admit. 

It’s the small things that Kokichi picks up on about the detective. Like the fidgeting of his hands when he doesn’t have a trusty Rubik’s cube at that moment, the small conversations he has in sign language with Kaede, to the slight british accent he has, the slip up of using british words when he’s upset or tired, or the stutter he had a lot when it was the first week of classes, but has now died down now that he’s comfortable with their classmates. 

  
  


Another even more subtle thing that Kokichi has picked up on was how Shuichi’s eyes changed. Normally their default color is a greenish-gray. If the day is a good day, you might get lucky and see gold flecks in them, but if the day is going super well or the light just hits his eyes really well they’ll look almost gold in color. On sucky days though, they’re really more of a grey than a greenish-gray and those are usually the days Kokichi is concerned about Shuichi the most.

The fact that Kokichi could take an accurate guess at how Shuichi was feeling based on eye color alone is probably a huge indicator that Kokichi has spent way too much time paying attention to the detective, but again, he isn’t going to admit it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kokichi’s latest plot starts one morning just before class is about to begin for them. 

Shuichi is sitting at his desk again, fiddling with his latest Rubik’s cube. No one truly knows what number he’s on, but Kokichi likes to guess it’s around at least twenty at this point just for the hell of it. The criminal decided to go over there and see what’s up with his favorite detective for the day. 

“Well hello Shumai!” “Hey Kokichi.” He says, not looking up from the rubik’s cube that is currently in the middle of being solved. ‘Must be on a roll’ Kokichi thought to himself before continuing on. “Sooo how are you this morning?” That apparently got the detective’s attention enough for him to look at Kokichi, Gold flecks in his eyes. 

‘Oh ho ho it’s a good day is it? Oooo I wonder why!’ The purple haired criminal thought before Shuichi replied with “I’m good, think I’m going to solve this Rubik's cube at least this week, if not sometime into next week.” “Oh really now? And out of curiosity, why do you think that Shumai?” Kokichi asked with a smile. Shuichi rolled his eyes, but also had a fond smile on his face while replying to the question with “Call it a hunch.” 

“Can detectives really relay on their hunches Shumai?” “For Murders? No, because for that you need evidence to convict a killer. In worse case scenarios you go with your hunch and build from there, but not by planting evidence or forging it!! That’s just wrong! For harmless puzzles? Let’s go with yes.” Shuichi said, that same soft smile still on his face. If Kokichi wanted to be truthful right now, he would say it was really cute to see Shuichi have that soft smile on his face, but no time for that as the bell saved him from having to think about that again, at least until class was over. 

\---------------------------

Angie Yonaga was one of the weirdest artists Kokichi had ever met, but she was also one of his favorite artists he had ever met.

Mainly because she took avocados as a form of commission payment, and she had three separate paintings hanging in her room about the birds working for the bourgeoisie, but that wasn’t the point of why he was in the artist’s room at the moment. 

“So let me get this straight-” “Aren’t you pan though-” “Yes I am, but that is not the point Kokichi! you want me to customize a Rubik’s cube for you?” “Yep, I’ll even pay you double the avocados for it than I normally do when I commission you for stuff!” “You’ve never commissioned me before.” “Oh right that reminds me I need to talk to you about commissioning a painting of Narcissus, but that can be discussed later, for now! I need you and your art skills to redecorate a Rubik’s cube!” Kokichi said, clapping his hands together at the end of his sentence while Angie just tilted her head at him with a smile.

“May I ask why you want me to do this commission before I take it?” “Sure, knock your socks off Ange.” “Will you answer truthfully?” “I think we both know the answer to that!” “Guess I will just have to take a guess then! Atua says, mayhaps this is a gift for Shuichi?” The Artist said with a coy smile that made Kokichi frown softly. 

“Man! you’re no fun! How’d you know?” “He is the only one who carries a Rubik’s cube around, It seemed obvious! Of course I’ll accept the commission, but you must bring a Rubik’s cube for me to deface and my payment of twelve avocados by this weekend.” “Will do!” and with that, Kokichi Ouma was out the door planning on where and how he could find a new Rubik’s cube and twelve avocados in three days' time.

\----------------------------------------

The Rubik’s cube was surprisingly easy to find. He honestly thought it would’ve been harder to find, but guess luck was on his side for this mission. Him buying twelve avocados however, that got him strange looks from the cashier at the grocery store, but he brushed it off cause logically people certainly must’ve bought weirder stuff than just twelve avocados, so the cashier can’t logically give him shit about it

He brought the accumulated things to Angie the next day. “Thank you! Atua is very happy with this!” “Well you’re welcome.” “Now, what were you thinking for the colors of this Rubik’s cube cause the normal colors would be just boring.” “Hmmm….. Well I would guess people important to him, like Kaede, Kaito, and Maki.” “You know there are more sides than three.” “Also throw a dark blue on there to represent himself, and maybe green for Rantaro seeing as he’s practically every in this class’s big brother.” Kokichi muttered while Angie just looked at him. 

Was he aware a Rubik’s cube had six sides? Yes. Did he think he was important enough in Shuichi’s life to have a color associated with him on said cube? Not really, so he just left it at five names and prayed Angie wouldn’t ask for a sixth.

“Alrighty then!! I should have it done eventually.” “Anytime this week would be lovely” “You’re so lucky Atua and I work fast.” “Again, thanks a lot Ange!!” Kokichi said, leaving the room once again, just glad the artist didn’t ask for a sixth name because if she had asked he didn’t know what name he would’ve given to her. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

It took three days, but eventually Angie was calling him back to her dorm for him to see the finished product, and it was better than he could’ve imagined. 

It consisted of the colors that he normally associated with the people he had mentioned. A dark red for Maki, a light pink for Kaede, a dark navy blue color for the boy who was going to receive this Rubik’s cube as a gift, a guacamole like green for Rantaro, and Kaito’s coloring was the funkiest with it being a dark purple but also made to look like it was space, with white dots added to it to act as stars.

“Wowie! You really went all out for Kaito’s side.” “What can I say, Atua told me to do it, also make sure you check the bottom of the rubix cube.” Angie said, smiling while Kokichi squinted at her. “If you did anything to this-” “I would never do anything to mess up your gift for Shuichi! I am appalled that you think I would, especially after I made you buy me twelve avocados.” and to that she did have a point, but he was still a little hesitant when turning the Rubik’s cube over onto its final side. 

“What?” “I used neon purple paint that I didn’t know what to do with, so thank you for giving me the opportunity to use it! Plus, the paint must’ve been a little sparkly too so that was just an added bonus!” “...I don’t understand? Who is this neon purple side supposed to be for?” Kokichi murmured, there was only one possibility who it could’ve represented and he knew it, but playing dumb rarely ever failed him in situations like these. “Well duh, It’s supposed to represent you silly! You and Shuichi spend a lot of time together, plus you are the one who asked me to make this, and with the fact you didn’t give me a sixth name to go with the sixth side, I went with the best choice and that was you.” She said with a grin while Kokichi was trying to find words to try and rebuttal this. 

Sure, he was the one who commissioned the repainting of the Rubik’s cube, and sure, he and Shuichi spent a lot of time together, but that didn’t mean he deserved to be on the Rubik’s cube right? 

“I’m not changing the sixth color either.” “Why not?” “Because I know he’ll like it! I asked him what one of his favorite colors was besides blue, since that was a dead give away from his outfit, and he almost automatically replied with the color purple.” “Well he could’ve been referring to Kaito, he’s also purple.” “I also thought that too! So I asked him to specify, and I swear to Atua he said ‘Well neon purple is pretty nice, reminds me of when Kokichi wore that neon purple and white checkered button up.’ so he obviously relates the color to you!” She finished as Kokichi looked at the cube in his hands again. 

If Shuichi really did associate the color with him it shouldn’t be a huge problem, plus it didn’t seem like Angie was lying. When Angie lies she usually has the tell of her lips twitching upwards as if she was trying to keep a straight face while failing and her eye contact becomes practically non-existent. Her smile has been pretty consistent with no twitching and her eye contact has been pretty good, so she most-likely wasn’t lying unless she had suddenly gotten better at lying over night.

“Hhh… Fine.” “Perfect! Have fun giving it to him! Atua wishes you luck!” She said as Kokichi practically bolted from the room. 

By the time he had finally slowed down he was already back to his dorm with the door shut behind him. 

\----------------

An hour later he was rambling to Narcissus about this dilemma. 

“What If he doesn’t like it? Oh god what do I do if he doesn’t like it? I mean he’s going to like it right? Right?” Kokichi asked while the black and white rat just made a noise at him from inside his cage. 

“Okay, but consider, he hates me after I give him his gift.” Narcissus seemed to give him the stink eye. “You’re right! I'm too cool for him to just suddenly hate.” Another squeak from Narcissus. “...And that too. You’re right I’m overthinking this too much. That’s a Shumai move! Not a me move! Anywho, I’m going to give it to him tomorrow. What do you think, my little chaotic co-leader?” He asked while Narcissus squeaked again.

“And now your snacks cause we both know that’s what you want.” He said, knowing that Narcissus did eat his pellets and thus a little treat of cut up grapes was in order. 

(He double checked with Gundham to check what treats you can give rats, he’s a good rat dad after all.)

\-------------

The next day came all too quickly for Kokichi’s liking, but he wasn’t going to back down from this. 

He was lucky enough to catch Shumai in the halls before class. No backing down now.

“Shumai!!” pretty gold eyes turned to look at him. ‘Oh! so you’re really happy today Shumai- Oooooo pray I don’t fuck this up!’ Kokichi thought before he gave a grin to the detective. 

“Oh hey Kokichi.” the blue haired detective replied with a soft smile, no Rubik’s cube in hand for once. “No Rubik’s cube today?” “I actually solved it last night… Kaede had to stop me because I didn’t realize I had solved it until she pointed it out, so right now I’m out of unsolved ones…” Shuichi mumbled, one hand in his hoodie pocket and the other hand messing with the collar of his button up.

‘Luck must really like me today huh?’ Kokichi thought before saying his next piece. “Well! What if you could have an unsolved Rubik’s cube today?” “What?” “You heard me Shumai!” The purple haired criminal said as he brought out the customized Rubik’s cube from his messenger’s bag that he chose to carry around today just for the occasion. 

“Hope that you don’t mind I messed with it a little- A gift is best given as a surprise after all! Can’t have you figuring it out before you even solved it! It cost me so many avocados for Angie to do this for me, soooo yeah! Hope you like it Shumai and uh oh gotta skedaddle bye bye!” Kokichi said, putting the cube into the detective’s free hand that had stopped fidgeting with his shirt collar for a moment, before bolting down the hall, earning a shout from one Ishimaru Kiyotaka to ‘Stop running in the halls!’, yeah right like he’d listen. 

When he saw Shuichi later, the detective was fully invested in trying to solve the little gift he had received earlier. Needless to say, Kokichi was happy the detective liked his gift.

Now if he only knew why the detective made him feel like this, like butterflies were fluttering around in his stomach at the thought of Shuichi being happy with something he did. Well there could be one possibility, but Kokichi had bigger plans to handle today and tackling that subject wasn’t one of them. 

That day ended with Miu chasing Kokichi down the halls of class 79’s dorms for stealing a pair of her inventor’s goggles until Rantaro had to intervene and play mediator for them, but at least Kokichi went to bed happy that Shuichi did generally seem to like the customized Rubik’s cube he gave him. 

Now, how to possibly ask the cute detective out… Oh boy that would be a ride and a half. 


	2. uhhh Rubik's cube reference!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOW I IMAGINE SHUICHI'S NEW RUBIK'S CUBE CAUSE I JUST REMEMBERED I DREW AND COLORED ALL THE SIDES FOR IT TJG

Shuichi's Side:

Rantaro's Side:

Kaede's Side:

(Personally I wish I made her side a bit more of a lighter pink but oh well can't win them all)

Maki's side:

Kaito's Side:

(personally my favorite side of the Rubik's cube-)

Kokichi's side:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again please consider Kudoing this- Adding images in Ao3 is surprisingly harder than I thought sooooo yeehaw!!

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 2,744
> 
> Fun fact: That's 6 google doc pages!! 
> 
> Again if you made it this far thank you for reading this!! not as long as my latest one-shot but still longer than most of my other ones so I'm pretty proud!! Again special thanks to @indridontheradio for letting me ramble about this non-despair AU to them even though they only know about the first game!! Made them fall in love with Non-despair!Saiouma and Celestegiri so fast- hehehe anywho once again thank you all!! Kudos are very much appreciated!!


End file.
